


Our Own Little World (Part 1)

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Games, M/M, Minecraft, Teaching, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma teaches Akaashi how to play video games
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Our Own Little World (Part 1)

"And… we're live. Stream starting in 5 minutes... Before we start, what game do you think I picked out?" 

Akaashi and Kenma were sandwiched together in Kenma's recording studio, staring at the computer screen. Akaashi had agreed to recording a new livestream series with him in hopes that maybe it would make him better at video games. In the corner, away from the view of the camera, the two boys had a small stash of snacks and drinks in case they got hungry or thirty throughout the stream. 

Akaashi thought about the question for a moment, glancing at the bookcases filled with games and then back at Kenma's steam library. He had thousands of games. Really, it would be difficult to narrow it down to a few hundred, let alone just one. 

"Something easy, I hope." Akaashi finally mumbled. 

"Don't worry, it's pretty easy."

Kenma leaned forward a bit, checking the chat and fiddling with a couple settings on the camera. 

"No more guesses?" He asked, leaning back and navigating through his library.

"Kozume-San, there's about 1,180,000 videos in existence and it seems you own a decent chunk of them. I don't think I could really narrow it down."

Kenma smiled softly and clicked on the game they would be playing that evening. 

"Minecraft?" Akaashi questioned. "Isn't this a children's game?" 

"Technically, but I think it would be good for you to start off on. You said you were terrible at fighting and open world navigation and this has a lot of both." 

"So you picked a game I would be horrible at?" 

"I picked a game you could practice with." Kenma clarified, "Besides, you can create whatever you want in this game. You could build an entire mansion if you want." 

"Is that so?" 

"Mhm" Kenma nodded, glancing at the countdown timer. 1 minute 45 seconds left. "It's going to take you a while to get that far though." 

"As far as I know, you have to collect all of your building materials, right?" Akaashi asked. 

"Yep." 

"How long does that typically take?" 

"It depends. In the beginning it takes a long time but once you get better tools and enchantments, collecting material becomes pretty easy." Kenma informed him, "with the right tools, you can mine out entire deserts in just a few hours." 

Akaashi nodded, thoughtfully and watched as the last few seconds ticked away on the timer. 

"Hey everyone, it's Kodzuken and I'm here with my roommate, Akaashi-San." 

Akaashi gave a small wave to the camera. 

"I sent out a tweet telling you guys that I got a new roommate who happens to suck at video games and asking if I should make a series, teaching him how to play. And since almost all of you said yes, that's what we're doing today… Akaashi-San why don't you introduce yourself." 

"Ohayou.. I'm Akaashi-San. I'm a university teacher. I teach classes over at Wa-.. I mean.. the local university." 

"Akaashi-San!" Kenma fake-snapped at him, "you almost gave away our location." 

"Sorry, Kozume-San." Akaashi apologized, trying to hide the small smile on his face. 

"What classes do you teach?" Kenma asked, leading the conversation.

"Fashion design and coding.. primarily video game coding." 

"So you teach people how to create video games but you suck at playing video games?" 

Akaashi nodded. 

"Well, we're going to fix that today because today we're playing Minecraft. YouTube's most popular game as of December 2019." 

"So, overall. What's the objective of this game?" 

"Surviving." Kenma smirked pie starting up the game, "there's a lot of objectives actually, but surviving is always the first one. Once you get a good base and start getting tools and armour and stuff, then you can move on to other objectives. What should we name our world?" 

Akaashi thought for a few moments, a bunch of random names cycling through his brain. 

"What about Venus?" 

"Venus?" 

"Venus seems like an interesting place to live." 

Kenma entered the name and clicked through a couple of other settings before hitting "create world". Within a few moments the world was up and running. Kenma's character was off in no time, chopping down trees and killing nearby sheep and cows. 

"What did the sheep ever do to you?" Akaashi questioned, collecting some nearby wood and sand. 

"Sheep drop wool and we need wool for beds."

"Can't you shear them? Isn't that something you can do?" 

"You can, but you need shears and those take too long to make." 

"Oh," Akaashi mumbled. 

Night approached far sooner than Akaashi thought it would and with limited amounts of supplies, both boys were forced to sleep outside under the light of the block-ish moon. 

Luckily it wasn't long until the two had tools (stone, obviously because neither of them had managed to find iron yet) and a small, yet decent looking base. Decorating the base was by far Akaashi's favorite part. There were so many different flowers for the outside and wood types for flooring and even COLORED glass. The only thing that would make it better was if you could use concrete and HOLY HELL YOU COULD MAKE CONCRETE!!!

For a moment, Kenma debated just leaving Akaashi there and allowing him to design the base however he wanted, but he couldn't. This was supposed to be a learning experience and Akaashi wasn't going to learn anything if he spent the whole time decorating. So with that, he dragged him out to the mines to collect materials and kill mobs. 

Akaashi had developed a habit of finding amazing loot, including (at one point) a grand total of 53 diamonds. Unfortunately, Akaashi had also developed a habit of getting blown up and falling into lava. Needless to say, after the 5th time it happened, he wasn't allowed to hold onto anything important anymore. 

"All of this collecting is taking forever." Akaashi muttered after a while, "How do people manage to create giant mansions at this pace." 

"It usually takes them days or weeks." Kenma clarified, "or they're smart and they just use creative mode." 

"Creative mode?" 

"It's kind of like survival, except you can't die, you have infinite materials, mobs don't attack you and you can fly." 

Akaashi's eyes went wide for a moment and he nearly dropped the controller. 

"There's been an easy mode this whole time and you haven't told me!? Why haven't we been playing that instead???" 

Kenma couldn't hide the mischievous smile that spread across his face. 

"What good would that do? This is supposed to be practice." 

Akaashi half sighed, half groaned just as his character was killed again. 

"Don't worry, we can play around with creative mode too." Kenma assured him, "Besides, I want to see what you can create in there."

**Author's Note:**

> Venus (on top of being a planet within our solar system) is the name of the Greek goddess of love.


End file.
